


The Perfect Boyfriend

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, and jonah is mentioned a lot, cool stuff, tj is talked about (obviously)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: Cyrus tells Buffy about his new crush during the Harvest Moon Festival.





	The Perfect Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> there was a rumor floating around for like a day about tj being mentioned in episode two (again: rumor created by miscommunition) so this is me writing that out hshshs

Cyrus stood in the elder Mack house with his two friends, all absolutely bewildered by Jonah. He had practically waltzed in, charming Andi’s grandparents with gifts and pleasantries.

“This is weird, right?” Andi asked.

“Super weird,” Buffy agreed while Cyrus nodded.

“It’s… _Different_ from how he was the last time I invited him over for a holiday.”

“But a good different?” Cyrus asked.

“Well, yeah. Kind of. I mean—” she fumbled with her words. “It’s nice that he’s making an effort to impress my family, but why is he making an effort at all? I told him we’re just friends.”

“But were you clear on that?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Maybe he’s trying to get you back.” Buffy interjected.

Andi scoffed. “Again. I wish it wasn’t always like this with him.”

“You can worry about it later,” Cyrus waved her off. “Right now, he’s like the perfect boyfriend.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” she crossed her arms. “Having a crush on Jonah is completely different from dating him.”

Cyrus suddenly realized that Andi still thought he had a crush on Jonah. Ever since Buffy came back, they barely spent time together one-on-one so they kept their Jonah talk to a minimum.

“About that…” he trailed off.

Andi looked back and forth between him and Buffy. “What did I miss?”

“I don’t have a crush on Jonah anymore,” he answered simply.

“Great, we’re both out of our Jonah phase,” Cyrus and Buffy both gave her a look. “Mostly out.”

Andi went to say more but they could hear her family squealing with delight in the living room. “We should get in there. You can tell me more later.”

She pat him on the shoulder and walked into the living room.

“Do you think she’s gonna let him down easy?” Cyrus asked.

Buffy shrugged. “Is there a way to let him down easy?”

“Who knows,” he put his hands in his pockets. “Good thing I moved on to better things.”

She scoffed with a smile. “What does that mean?”

He thought for a moment. What _does_ that mean? Jonah is a great boy, and friend. Just an unattainable boyfriend as far as he’s concerned.

“I don’t know, I just—I don’t know,” he struggled to find an answer. “Jonah-free-Cyrus is a new man, that’s all. I signed up for dance classes!”

“No, I think I know what you mean,” she smirked. “Does Cyrus Goodman have a new crush?”

He panicked. This isn’t good.

“No, of course not!”

“Yeah, sure, just like _I_ didn’t,” she rolled her eyes. “Who is it? Do I know him?”

“Buffy—”

“Tell me about him.” She was clearly enjoying getting him back for annoying her about her crush a few months ago.

“Buffy, maybe this isn’t the time. We should go in there with Andi.”

“Just give me a name. Or initials! Anything!”

 _Maybe it’s just initials,_ Cyrus thought to himself.

He crossed his arms defensively. “What if you don’t like it?”

She chuckled. “Why wouldn’t I?”

_Okay. It’s time._

“Because maybe you two just became friends,” he said quietly.

He looked at her for a moment, then at the floor. Slowly, her smile faded and her eyebrows knit together. She definitely caught on.

“Cyrus—”

“Please don’t judge me,” he said quickly. “I didn’t realize it for a long time.”

“I’m not going to judge you,” she put her hands on his shoulders. “We’re… Friends now. Well, not really friends but you know we’re—we’re good.”

Cyrus knew that she was trying to be supportive. “Are you sure it’s okay?”

“Of course it is, I was just surprised. Because it’s… _TJ_.” She shuddered, removing her hands.

He laughed. “C’mon, give him a break. He probably worked really hard on that rap for you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure he was working on it for hours,” she said sarcastically. “Maybe he would for you.”

Cyrus blushed. “You think so?”

“Absolutely. I think it’s pretty obvious how much he cares about you,” she smiled. “But what about you? When did you realize it?”

“I can’t say exactly when, I think the feelings were there for a while. But I know that I was pushing them down, for your sake,” he looked at the floor again. “But then you two made up, so my heart finally told me to go all in.”

Before she could respond, Andi walked back into the entry way. “Cyrus! Buffy! Are you two coming?”

Buffy put her arm around Cyrus, who was grinning. “Yeah, we’re coming.”


End file.
